


colds and sunshine

by totaldile



Series: miki's love live prompts and ficlets [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldile/pseuds/totaldile
Summary: being sick sucks





	

It was three forty-four in the afternoon when Yohane heard that same knock on her door again, same as she’d heard it each day beforehand. Her parents weren’t home, so it was up to her to unwind herself painfully slowly from her several bundled up blankets, drag herself down the stairs without falling and answer the door. Her head was stilly fuzzy from sleep, and she was pretty sure she had not snot smeared across her face. Colds sucked.

“Yoshiko-chaaaaan?” the voice outside the door called, and all Yohane could really do was grunt like a wookie in response because god, she barely had the energy to stand. Hardly fitting for a little demon like her, but she couldn’t be perfect all the time?

“Nnggggggghhhhh,” she grunted as she finally made it to the door, opening it just a crack. Yohane winced at the sudden increase in light intensity, shielding her eyes. In the sparkling sunlight, Hanamaru stood, grinning as always, proffering notes from school and a plastic bag full of something. Yohane’s heart thumped, just a little bit. She was really bright…

“Nice to see you, Yoshiko-chan!” she beamed, peeping out from behind the door . “Are you feeling any better today?”

Yohane sneezed in response, and Maru let out a frankly rather illegal giggle. She couldn’t do that without warning her first. How was a demon meant to take that without due preparation? It was just so. So…

“Here are today’s notes! There weren’t any printouts today, but I thought you’d appreciate not being left too far behind…” Maru shuffled through the papers in her hands, “…but make sure you don’t push yourself until you’re better, okay?”

Yohane shivered, pulling her blankets tighter across her shoulders.

“Also,” Maru, continued, reaching into her bag, “I brought you some strawberries! They were a little hard to find out of season, but I remember you said you really liked them! Sometimes I don’t feel like eating when I’m sick, so I thought it might be nice if you had something that you liked to eat!”

Yohane felt a surge of heat rush to her face, although with how pale she was she doubted Maru notciced (thankfully).

“T-thanks, Zuramaru…” she mumbled out, her voice gravelly and her tone all funny. Colds sucked. She couldn’t even speak right. Ugh.

“No problem, Yoshiko-chan!” the girl beamed again. “I have to get home, but see you tomorrow! I hope you feel better soon.”

Maru waved all the way down to the street, and Yohane found herself having to forcefully shut the door in order to stop staring, left with a handful of notes and a punnet of strawberries. After a moment of consideration and another sneeze, she decided it was probably best to trudge back up to her room. Ugh.

The stairs proved particularly difficult, and stumbling back down them wasn’t exactly a welcome experience, but she at least managed not to spill the strawberries (the papers were in a mess at the bottom of the stairs, but some losses had to be accepted).

When she finally managed to make her way back into her bedroom, and re-bundle herself up in one, two three blankets, her eyes were drooping again. Cold sucked, but – getting to see Maru each day wasn’t so bad, maybe.

Yohane fell asleep thinking of the girl’s radiant grin, and of just how good those strawberries would taste when she woke up.


End file.
